1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the clearing of snow from automobiles and sport utility vehicles, in general, and to a modification of the snow mitt/snow glove of my U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,114, in particular.
2. Description of the Related Art
The snow mitt/snow glove of my patent utilized an envelope of fabric exhibiting a resistance to retaining snow on its surface into which a snow shovel was inserted. In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the sides of the envelope were sewn, and the envelope temporarily closed about the shovel by snaps or a Velcro-type hook and loop adhesive. The fabric was reenforced by a rubberized strip in the area where the blade of the shovel rested to afford protection against scratching the automotive vehicle's surface. The invention allowed a “push-type” shoveling motion to clear snow that had accumulated on the vehicle during a storm. In the preferred embodiment, an envelope of felt was utilized, into which an eighteen to twenty-two inch size snow shovel was inserted. In this manner, protection was had against marring the finish of the vehicle pushing snow from its various surfaces.